EN UN MUNDO PARALELO
by Ai-Emm
Summary: Itachi despierta en un mundo muy diferente al mundo ninja, Sasuke ahora fungira como el hermano mayor, ya que su hermano no se percata ni acepta su nuevo mundo, Sakura y Sarada intentaran hacerlo parte de la familia y Naruto acudira al auxilio que requiera mientras Itachi se adapta, pero todo tiene una condición e Itachi deberá cumplirla si no quiere perder esta nueva oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**EN UN MUNDO PARALELO**

**Hola, bueno, leí unos fics que escribí en una cuenta que perdí por olvidar la clave y el correo con el que la di de alta, pero, ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo, decidí volver a escribir en relación a este y otros personajes que amo de este anime y más en su aniversario de estreno. Saludos, espero que disfruten su lectura.**

CAPITULO I

¿DONDÉ ESTOY?

Su cuerpo duele al extremo, siente que este le pesa, recuerda, ha muerto. Ruido, son ruidos extraños, intenta abrir sus ojos, estos pesan al extremo, mover su cuerpo, pesado, demasiado pesado, jamás se había sentido así. Pronto logra abrir sus ojos, techo blanco, mira a los lados, se percata que está en un hospital, pero muy diferente a los que conoce.

-DOCTOR ¡EL PACIENTE HA DESPERTADO!

-Llamen a su familia, hola muchacho, ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en el hospital, sufriste un ataque hace un tiempo, llevabas en coma un buen rato.

-Pero ¿Dónde estoy?

\- ¿Dime hijo, no recuerdas nada?

\- Recuerdo que estaba muriendo.

-Bien tranquilízate, tu familia vendrá pronto, te mandare a hacer estudios.

\- ¿Mi familia?

-Hijo cálmate.

Los sonidos afuera de aquel lugar no eran familiares, pronto entro una mujer conocida para él.

-Ay por dios, ha sido mucho tiempo, bienvenido.

-¿Tú?, pero, pero.

-¿Doctor que le pasa?

-Tranquila, recordemos que acaba de reaccionar después de mucho tiempo. Dejemos que descanse

De pronto entro un hombre muy conocido para él, con seriedad, entro a la habitación la mujer guardo silencio, detrás entro su hermanito, no ya no era el pequeño, era un hombre.

-Itachi.

-Kakashi ¿Comó?

-No recuerdas nada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Itachi Uchiha

-¿Sabes que te paso?

-Yo, no recuerdo, papá había muerto, mamá igual.

-Hmp, como lo imagine, estar en coma casí 15 años no es cualquier cosa, Izumi, gracias por recibir la llamada, deberías de volver a tu casa.

-Sasuke pero.

-Gracias Izumi, ve a tu casa tu esposo e hijos deben estarte esperando.

-Bien.

-¿Comó?, no entiendo nada.

-Izumi, Kakashi, déjenme hablar con mi hermano, retírense.

Tanto Izumi como Kakashi salieron de la habitación, seguidos por el medico que tomaba notas en su andar.

¿Qué quieres saber Itachi?

-Todo, yo creo que soñé este tiempo una vida totalmente diferente.

-Bien, primero hermano ya tienes 36 años.

-Pero yo siento que tengo aun 21.

-Si pero te lo dije ya han pasado 15 años, segundo ¿No recuerdas nada?

-Si te lo dijera en una versión muy rara pero real para mí.

-Con permiso.

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me llamo el doctor Sahito, me aviso y vine pronto.

-Bien, Itachi antes que avancemos ella.

-Sakura Haruno.

-Casí, Sakura Uchiha, tenemos casi 14 años casados, ella es médico neurocirujana en este hospital.

-¿Qué?

-Cuéntame que es lo que recuerdas.

Así Itachi comenzó a contar todo lo que había vivido en su mundo ninja, la masacre, órdenes y por último la muerte a manos de Sasuke, Sakura miraba intrigada, en tanto Sasuke tomo aíre y en un acto inesperado toco el hombro de su hermano para calmarlo

-Bien, Sakura ¿Qué opinas?

-Mezclo parte de sus recuerdos, con una fantasia, parece que su mente se niega a muchos hechos, es normal en una crisis traumatica. Habla con él, le ayudara, yo volveré a la guardia saldré a casa en un rato, iré por Sarada a casa de Naruto.

-Nos vemos en casa

-Itachi, un gusto, te espero en casa también.

-¿Eh?, sí, claro.

Sakura salió de la habitación, Sasuke se acomodó en un banco frente a la cama de Itachi

-Hermano, ya escuchaste a mi esposa

-Sí, ¿Quién es Sarada?

-Mi hija, tiene 12 años. La conocerás una vez que vayas a casa

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hermano, primero, vivimos en Japón, somos de la prefectura de Konoha, de ahí el nombre de la aldea que me cuentas.

-Bien ¿Qué más?

-Segundo estamos en el año 2015, no en una especie de era feudal.

-Bien, pero no puedes o no quieres decirme algo más, ¿Qué es?

-Hermano, mamá y papá, así como gran parte de nuestra familia si murieron, pero no fuiste tu el autor, fue el antiguo jefe de papá Danzo.

-¿Qué?

-Tú me salvaste, pero todos te culparon, pero al no tener pruebas te dejaron libre, así que te uniste al departamento de investigación de crímenes mayores, ahí te integraste como agente infiltrado, sin embargo yo nunca supe eso y cuando tenía 14 me integre a una banda de delincuencia organizada.

-¿Cómo es que?

-Espera, yo quería saber porque lo habías hecho, luego de un tiempo, me encontré que Naruto, quien se autoproclamo siempre mi mejor amigo se integró a la policía cuando teníamos 16 años, igual que Sakura, ambos con la idea de sacarme de ese mundo.

-Lo lograron

-Sí, pero para ese tiempo yo ya estaba metido en un mundo muy bajo, junto a otros jóvenes, sin embargo, Kakashi, tu jefe se volvió el de Sakura y Naruto, quien a su vez intervino para que ellos fueran aceptados aún a su corta edad.

-¿Qué paso después?

-Bien, después cuando cumplí 17 te encontré, resulta que estabas como infiltrado buscando información, para buscar a los culpables de la muerte de nuestra familia y de los padres de Naruto, sin embargo, yo no sabía nada, así que en una pelea me trataste de explicar, pero en mi furia dispare dándote en el estómago.

-Pero

-No falleciste, pronto llego una emboscada por parte de Madara, al creer que yo sabía todo comenzó a disparar, pronto me alcanzaron balas en mis piernas, sin embargo, cómo pudiste corriste hacia mi y

Una lagrima comienza a salir de los ojos de Sasuke, se refugia en la cama tapando su cara y se trata de calamar, Itachi lo ve aún como un pequeño, sabe que le hombre había aguantado mucho ese dolor por años, aún en su mundo de "fantasia", como en este, por lo que le acaricio la cabeza cual pequeño.

-Te arrojaste sobre mi cuerpo y recibiste varios impactos de bala, y uno de dio en la cabeza, cuando de pronto apareció Naruto y un escuadrón más, entonces, Sakura llego y con lo poco que sabía de primeros auxilios te mantuvo vivo hasta llegar al hospital. Después de eso estuviste en coma 15 años hasta hoy.

-Dime, ¿Qué más ha pasado en esos 15 años?

-Sakura y yo pues ya lo sabes, nos casamos cuando teníamos 18, Sarada nacio tres días después de que Sakura cumpliera los 20 años, Naruto es gobernador de la prefectura de Konoha, se casó con una compañera de la preparatoria su nombre es Hinata, tienen dos hijos uno es de la misma edad de Sarada, se llama Bolt, una pequeña Himawari tiene 9 años.

-Izumi

-Temía que preguntaras

-Dijiste que su esposo e hijos

-Ella se casó hace 9 años, con Obito

-¿Qué?

-Si, con el tío Obito y tienen dos hijos, Kai y Reik años.

-No era justo que esperara tantos años.

-Por otro lado Kakashi es el encargado del departamento de crímenes mayores, yo trabajo ahí.

-Es mucha información para un día, pero dime, ¿Qué paso después de que cai en este "coma"?

-Desmantelamos el cartel, resulte ser que el tío abuelo Madara había organizado todo, junto a Danzo y otros sujetos más, la banda con la que te infiltraste cayeron muertos en diversos confortamientos, aún quedan células que combatimos, pero el mal principal por el momento ha disminuido.

-¿Sabes?, sí es mucho por hoy, quiero descansar.

-Bien, descansa, el medico nos indicara que pasa con tu salud, pediré a Sakuraque monitoree tu estado de salud

-Bien, ve a casa, ve con tu familia

-Nuestra

\- ¿Qué?

-Somos familia, mi hija y mi esposa son tu familia también,

-Gracias Sasu-chan.

-Hmp, descansa.

Así Itachi vio partir a su hermano, se recostó en la cama, sentía aún el pasar del suero, la pesadez, de su cuerpo. En tanto pensaba "15 años, vamos, si todo fue un sueño, ¿entonces?".

-No es un sueño, ni tu vida anterior ni esta.

\- Tú, ¿quién eres niño?

-Tenshi; y no soy niño, soy una especie de Shinigami.

-¿Como?

-Tienes una segunda oportunidad, se las damos a muchos peroooo….

-¿Pero?

-Pocos aprovechan una segunda oportunidad, si no lo haces, no culpes a nadie, a partir de este punto, es tu obligación vivir.

Pronto el chiquillo quien vestía de negro despareció e Itachi quedo en medio de la oscuridad.

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno pues hasta aquí este primer capítulo, es por más que un día 21 de septiembre de 1999, Kishimoto nos regaló estos grandes personajes y su historia, como fans, hacemos nuestros tributos a tan gran genio. Hoy con este fic, si publicado un día después, pero, hecho el mismo día 21 de septiembre pero de 2019, le hago tributo a esta gran historia, ya que fue parte de mi niñez y adolescencia, si ya estoy algo madura, pero el espíritu es el que cuenta. Saludos y buenas lecturas tengan.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

CONOCIENDO MI NUEVA VIDA

Han pasado ya seis meses desde que Itachi despertó, lo han rehabilitado y ya puede caminar con el auxilio de un bastón. Se ha estado adaptando a su nueva vida, hoy lo darían de alta, pronto termino su maleta, miraba a la ventana, cuando el pequeño Shinigami se apareció en su ventana.

-Hola mortal.

-Tenshin, hola.

-Deberías tenerme más respeto mortal.

-Lo siento, pero es que aún no me acostumbro a este mundo y eres el único que sabe que hago aquí.

-Tienes que vivir, pero, también yo necesito que me hagas unos favores.

\- ¿Qué clase de favores?

\- Más adelante lo sabrás. Por el momento adáptate a esta nueva vida. Toma esto, ahí me comunicare contigo.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Cierto, bien se llama teléfono móvil, mmm bueno te tendré que dar algunas habilidades de tu yo pasado y algunas para la actualidad.

\- ¿Y cómo sabré que habilidades son?

-Podrás hacerlo naturalmente, como si nada. Recuerda este no es tu mundo anterior, no tienes esos poderes o habilidades de ninja.

-Está bien, entiendo.

Pronto entro Sasuke con Kakashi a la habitación, Itachi se percató de que no notaban la presencia de Tenshin, mismo que le regalo una sonrisa y desapareció nuevamente.

\- Itachi

-Sasuke

-¿Listo para ir a casa?

-Creo que sí.

-Itachi.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kakashi?

-Estuvimos hablando con tu médico y con Sakura, creen que puedes integrarte en una semana al trabajo, ¿Quieres volver con nosotros?

\- Lo siento Kakashi, pero no dejare que Itachi vuelva al departamento, como sabes yo continúe la empresa de mi padre, pero al estar en el departamento no puedo manejarla yo solo, por lo que quisiera poner al tanto a Itachi y que él se haga cargo, al final del día es el quien debe continuar el legado de mi padre.

-Bien, bueno es hora de marcharnos.

Sasuke le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano y este al voltear noto que el menor ya había tomado la maleta, era hora de conocer a su nueva familia, de conocer ese nuevo mundo en el que se le daba una segunda oportunidad. Subió a un automóvil, ahora sabia eso era automóvil, entendió ahí las habilidades y conocimientos que Tenshin le había otorgado.

-Bien, llegamos.

\- ¿Esta es tu casa?

\- Sí, disculpa, pero vendí la casa de nuestra infancia.

-No te preocupes, era lo mejor, ¿Estás seguro que puedo estar aquí?

-Claro Sakura y yo queremos que estés aquí, Sarada está emocionada de convivir contigo.

-Sasuke, no lo tomes a mal, pero después me gustaría conseguir un lugar donde vivir.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-Bueno, de todas formas, tienes que volver a hacer tu vida.

\- Sí, en fin, quiero conocer a mi sobrina.

La casa era moderna pero bastante grande, dos plantas y un jardín, pronto corrieron la puerta y dentro se percibía el aroma de comida casera, el calor de un hogar, un televisor en el que se transmitían las noticias.

-Sakura, Sarada, ya estamos en casa

-Bienvenidos

-Hola Sakura-San, gracias por haber visto mi avance.

-No te preocupes, anden pasen al comedor, ¡Sarada, baja a cenar, tu tío está aquí!

Pronto bajo una niña, para Itachi era perfecta, combinación de su padre con grandes rasgos de su madre. En cuanto la niña lo vio sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Tío, por fin, despertaste.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Sarada verdad?

-Sí, te hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo.

-Pues tú me tendrás que enseñar muchas cosas, porque este tiempo es mucho.

Sasuke veía aquella escena, misma que le causaba gran ternura, Sakura lo beso sutilmente en la mejilla, ambos se miraron, por fin sentían una paz que les hacía falta desde su adolescencia.

-Bien vamos a comer, Sasuke, Itachi siéntense en el comedor, Sarada y yo traeremos la comida a la mesa.

-Gracias Sakura-san

-Solo dime Sakura ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien, Sasuke

-¿Hmp?

-Después de la cena, ¿me puedes explicar que debo hacer en la empresa?

-Sí, recuerdas como la llevaba papá.

-Por desgracia no.

-Bien, no te preocupes, tenemos tiempo para que te explique.

Se sentaron a la mesa, ahí transcurrió en tranquilidad, en tanto le explicaban la modernidad a Itachi, Sarada se empeñaba por ser atenta y específica para que su tío se adaptara pronto, era su idea para hacer que su papá fuera feliz como su tío Naruto, una vez que cenaron, Sasuke dejo instalado a Itachi en su habitación, pronto Tenshin apareció de nueva cuenta.

-Mortal

-Tneshin-chan

-Ya te dije que me respetes

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que no vivas aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me sirves aquí el lugar no está lejos vendré por ti al amanecer para llevarte.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué le digo a mi familia?

-Yo que sé, prepárate y sal temprano y camina

-Pero

-Adiós mortal.

-Tío ¿Todo bien?

-Sarada, sí, solo que aún se me hace extraño todo esto.

-No te preocupes.

-Oye Sarada.

\- ¿Qué pasa tío?

-Gracias.

-De nada, descansa tío.

-Tú también pequeña

Al otro día Itachi escucho el trinar de las aves, un poco de ruido de una pequeña que corría para ir a la escuela, en tanto escuchaba de nuevo noticias de un televisor, el olor a café entro a su habitación, extrañamente esto lo hacía feliz, pronto salió al pasillo y bajo las escaleras, siguió a la cocina donde vio algo extraño Sasuke cocinaba a su hija y esposa.

-Buenos días.

-Tío buenos días

-Sarada, ¿vas a clases?

-Sí, estoy esperando a Boruto

\- ¿Boruto?

Sasuke bufo y Sakura sonrió traviesamente, tomo un sorbo de café y se dirigió a Itachi.

-Es el hijo de Naruto y Hinata

-Es cierto, Sasuke me conto algo

-Además, es el compañero de Sarada y su mejor amigo.

-Sí y es mi compañero en el trabajo de ciencias, espero que llegue temprano.

Itachi la escuchaba atentamente en tanto Sasuke dejaba el almuerzo de la pelinegra a su lado para el momento de partir, Sakura seguía desayunando y Sasuke con una taza de café escuchaba molesto la plática de su hija, pronto sonó el timbre Sarada dio un brinco, tomo su almuerzo su mochila y beso a sus padres y tío en la mejilla

-Nos vemos por la tarde, los quiero mucho

-Ten buen día hija

-Sí mamá

-Buen día pequeña

-Gracias tío

-No te quiero mucho tiempo con el mocoso

\- ¡Papá! Adiós

Sarada se marchó y Sakura se volteo a Itachi y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Es que hace poco tu hermano se enteró que Boruto y Sarada se dieron su primer beso por accidente

-¡Ese tonto le robo su primer beso a mi niña!

-Jajajajaja como cuando Naruto robo el tuyo

-Jajajajaja cariño tu hermano lo recuerda también

Sasuke estaba rojo como tomate, pero Itachi se dio cuenta que dijo algo con naturalidad, pronto al percatarse, recordó lo que Tenshin le pidió.

-Yo los dejare, quiero ir a caminar

-Hermano ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Estás seguro Itachi?

-Voy recordando cosas, quiero buscar un lugar donde vivir, no es por ustedes, quiero recuperar mi vida

Sasuke respiro profundamente mientras Sakura le sonreía tiernamente

-Está bien, pero si necesitas algo llámanos cuñado.

-En el hospital una enfermera me regalo un teléfono móvil así que no tendré problema

-Hermano, si necesitas que te acompañe

-Tranquilo Sasuke, tu ve a trabajar y Sakura igual, prometo verte donde me digas

-Toma

Sasuke le dio un papel con una dirección y números de teléfono

-Nos vemos ahí a la hora del almuerzo ¿te parece?

-Está bien

Itachi subió a su habitación, tomo una ducha y salió a caminar, pronto miro a Tenshin frente a una guardería

-Mortal, llegaste a tiempo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Miro un alma pura

-¿Alma pura?

-Son mortales que jamás han muerto

-¿Y qué le ves?

\- Al mortal que le di una segunda oportunidad, le falle

-¿Cómo?

\- En cierto modo ese mortal quería recuperar su camino y lo hizo pero

\- ¿pero?

\- Un día un espectro maldito tomo su alma, yo quien resguardaba su buen camino nunca llegue

-¿Cómo?

\- Por alguna razón desde que le di la segunda oportunidad entre en letargo, luego cuando murió desperté, pero vi que había dejado a un alma pura, entonces prometí que no dejaría que le pasara algo a esa alma pura

Itachi volteo y miro a una mujer ya de unos 50 años, entregar un niño de un año aproximadamente a una cuidadora, este niño era de piel blanca, pelo negro, ojos negros, completamente lleno de inocencia, quien al ver partir a la mujer gritaba.

-¡Nooooooooooo!

-¡Quédate ahí !

-¡Nooooooooooooooo!

La mujer subió a un taxi que la esperaba e indicaba al chofer del taxi que se dirigiera a una dirección que el moreno desconocía

-Ese niño es el alma pura

-Pobre pequeño

-Sí, pero bueno, aquí cerca está el lugar que quería mostrarte

Itachi siguió a Tenshin, pronto llegaron a un pequeño edificio de unos cinco departamentos, uno tenía el cartel de se alquila

-No es lejos de tu familia, te dejare disfrutar tu vida, siempre que me sigas ayudando

-¿A qué?

-Tu hermano sigue la empresa de tu padre, que es una agencia de seguridad e investigación privada, necesito que me ayudes a buscar a los mortales que están poseídos por el alma maldita que acabaron con el mortal que te comente.

-Quieres venganza

-Sí, nadie me quita la oportunidad de decidir en mis mortales

-Bien, no me parece mal trato, ahora debo irme

-¿Qué? ¿Y el alquiler de este lugar?

\- Hablare con Sasuke, no cuento con plata aún

-Maldición, está bien lárgate

-Adiós Tenshin

-Si como digas

Itachi llego a la dirección de la tarjeta que le había dado Sasuke, una edificio bastante lujoso, de casi 20 pisos, con el símbolo que el conocía bien el Clan Uchiha, pero en su parte baja decía Uchiha Corp, ahí entro a la recepción, una joven de cabellos rojos y gafas lo recibió

-Itachi-san, bienvenido

-¿Te conozco?

\- No, pero yo a usted sí, soy la sub-jefa del laboratorio de genética y evidencias Karin Uzumaki, además de amigas de Sasuke y Sakura, me han puesto al tanto de su situación. Lo llevare a la oficina de Sasuke.

-Gracias.

Itachi siguió a Karin, quien lo guio a un elevador de cristal, al subir notaba que el edificio era elegante, la gente trabajaba apaciblemente, pronto llegaron al último piso, ahí una oficina de solo cristal, pronto Itachi miro a un hombre de cabellos plateados y dientes algo afilados, quien escribía afanosamente en un laptop.

-Cara de Tiburón

-Karin, ¿Itachi?

-Si es el, Sasuke lo espera, Itachi-san él es Suigetsu, secretario particular de Sasuke, bueno vamos a entrar

Sasuke colgó su móvil en cuanto Itachi entro, pronto le indico que se acomodara en una sala, en tanto Karin recibía un sobre.

-Gracias por traerlo, lleva esto a sistemas, diles que un error más y me las pagan.

-Entendido, salúdame a Sara-chan y a la pelo de chicle.

-Claro.

Karin salió de la oficina, Sasuke tomo un control e Itachi denoto como rápidamente los vidrios se oscurecían impidiendo vista interna y externa a la oficina.

-Itachi, aquí hacemos investigaciones privadas para diferentes propósitos, trabajamos de la mano del departamento de policía y el gobierno de la ciudad.

-¿Y qué hare yo?

-Tú tienes excelentes habilidades para el análisis de situaciones y otras cosas, quiero que te integres al departamento de logística y bueno en cuanto te adaptes, quisiera que recibieras lo que por derecho te corresponde.

-¿Qué?

-Itachi, tú debes ser el presidente yo no, quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Pero Sasuke.

-Es lo que nuestros padres hubieran querido, solo hagamos lo mejor, por la familia.

-Está bien. ¿Cuándo y dónde quieres que inicie?

-Mañana estaría bien.

-Sasuke una cosa mas

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Quiero pedirte un préstamo, encontré un departamento cerca de tu casa.

-Hermano.

-Quiero vivir Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero aparte de tu dinero que tienes en el banco, te daré tu parte de la herencia, tus partes de las acciones de esta empresa.

-Ok.

-Lo cual te permitirá sustentarte bien, hermano, no importa el pasado, tu puedes quedarte en mi casa, Sakura y Sarada están felices contigo.

-Lo sé, pero quiero vivir todo lo que perdí estos años. Estaré yendo a cenar seguido a tu casa, prometo que seré el tío, cuñado y hermano que no he sido estos años.

-Bien, pero insistiré seguido, en fin, vamos te llevo a la oficina.

\- Tengo algo de apetito.

-Anda vamos a comer y al volver te mostrare donde trabajaras.

Ambos hermanos salieron del edificio y acudieron a un pequeño restaurante tradicional, luego de hablar un rato se dieron cuenta de la hora, volvieron al gran edificio, sin embargo, el mismo ya se encontraba casi vacío, por lo cual tomaron el elevador, al llegar y abrirse las puertas una joven de unos 27 años, cabello castaño claro, largo hasta la cintura, peinado por una coleta completamente hacia atrás, con una diadema oscura sosteniendo los mechones rebeldes, la joven sonrio amablemente pero esta fue detenida por Sasuke.

-Yuki-san

-Sasuke-san, buenas noches, digame.

-Se que vas tarde, pero quiero presentare e informarte que a partir de mañana mi hermano Itachi Uchiha trabajara en tu departamento, espero le puedas auxiliar con lo necesario.

-Entiendo, es un gusto conocerle por fin señor Uchiha-san

-El gusto es mio Yuki?

-Yukino Kinamoto.

-Mucho gusto señorita Kinamoto.

-Disculpen, voy tarde, con permiso.

La joven hizo una reverencia y se marchó, siendo que los hermanos se quedaron viendo cómo se alejaba, pero Itachi olfateo aquel aroma del perfume de la joven a cítricos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su hermano.

-Olvidalo hermano.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yuki no tiene corazón para nadie.

-¿Tu, te diste cuenta?

-Claro, además ella fue una de mis abogadas en el juicio que tuve hace años.

-¿Qué?

-Sakura y yo no teníamos dinero y Naruto junto a Kakashi nos apoyaban con lo justo, entonces ell'a trabajaba como practicante, como mi caso debía ser gratuito se lo asignaron, pero con apoyo de su entonces titular, consiguió lo mejor para mí, pero.

\- ¿Pero?

-Hace casi un año que la volví a encontrar, estaba en el hospital de Sakura, la llevaron por un ataque de estrés que sufrió.

-¿Qué?

-Sakura solo obtuvo su fecha de alta, en ese día supimos que el lugar en el que trabajaba le exigia mas horas de las necesarias al punto del colapso, entonces decidí contratarla, ella me lo agradece siempre que puede, muchos la intentan cortejar, pero ella pasa de las proposiciones y solo trabaja con un par de chicos, fuera de eso nadie.

-Quiero trabajar con ella.

-Pero.

-No se, siento que debo trabajar con ella.

-Esta bien, no me culpes después.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
